ZhuZhu Pets
ZhuZhu Pets are a species of animals originating from St. Louis, Missouri who also have their own multi-billion toy line. The main species consists of hamsters but also consists of raccoons, bunnies, skunks, hedgehogs, dogs, cats, and other animals. The toy line has become a major success, as it generated $2 billion worth of sales and also included video games and a film. Each species has a symbol on its back which usually indicates something about their hobbies. Species ZhuZhu Pets The ZhuZhu Pets are a species of hamsters who mostly look similar to actual hamsters, although some of the younger hamsters were in different colors that normal hamsters are not (for example, Jilly is pink and white). They all have symbols on their backs that represent what they like doing best. For example, Num Nums' symbol is a heart because she is caring. Wild Bunch The Wild Bunch, sometimes referred to as the Ex-ZhuZhu's, are a group of woodland creatures from Dahlonega, Georgia and consist of raccoons, bunnies, skunks, hedgehogs, chipmunks, squirrels, and beavers. Like the ZhuZhu Pets, they have symbols on their back which represent what they like to do best. The ZhuZhu Pets have a mixed relationship with the Wild Bunch. This is because the Wild Bunch is known for playing tricks on the ZhuZhu Pets, although they sometimes trick each other. Kung Zhu's The Kung Zhu's are directly related to ZhuZhu Pets hamsters but do not look like normal hamsters in terms of color. They are also more aggressive and fight in the U.S. Army with their main headquarters being in St. Louis, Missouri. Unlike the original ZhuZhu Pets, their symbols represent which clan they belong to. The Kung Zhu's originated from the United States, although it is believed that some of them originated from Japan or Korea. They are divided into different tribes or clans, beginning with the Special Forces, Dragon Tribe, Skull Tribe, and Samurai, although the members of the Dragon Tribe often work with the Special Forces. The Kung Zhu's fear the Skull Tribe and Samurai most because they are great enemies. ZhuZhu Princess The ZhuZhu Princesses are directly related to the ZhuZhu Pets. They are a royal family of princesses, a prince, fairies, wizards, a unicorn, and a frog. As the name suggests, they are descended from Disney Princesses (except for Serenity the unicorn and Lyric the butterfly fairy). According to Pipsqueak, Princess Snowcup and Prince Dashington got married on April 29, 2011 despite being a few months old. ZhuZhu Puppies The ZhuZhu Puppies are not directly related to the ZhuZhu Pets. Hence the name, they are a group of puppies. Each puppy has a symbol on its back like all the other ZhuZhu Pets. Unlike most of the ZhuZhu Pets, however, they can't speak clearly. Often they talk in short bursts of words (for example, if one puppy wanted water, he or she would get someone's attention by saying "water".). ZhuZhu Babies The ZhuZhu Babies are related to both the ZhuZhu Pets and the Wild Bunch. However, while they have symbols, their symbols are located on their diapers instead of on their backs. The main babies consisted of hamsters but later expanded to a variety of other animals including cats, rabbits, elephants, and more. ZhuZhu Pets Safari The ZhuZhu Pets Safari, formerly Zhu-Fari, is a group of wild animals from South Africa. They consist of an elephant, a giraffe, a zebra, a leopard, a lion, and a monkey. Like the other ZhuZhu Pets, the ZhuZhu Pets Safari animals have symbols on their backs. ZhuZhu Ponies The ZhuZhu Ponies are a lost species of ZhuZhu Pets. Very little information is known about them. Unlike most of the ZhuZhu Pets, they originated in Phoenix, Arizona in 2011 and have symbols on their side instead of on their back. They went missing a few months later and have not been found since. ZhuZhu Kittens The ZhuZhu Kittens are another lost species of ZhuZhu Pets. There is little to no information about them. They originated in New York City, New York in early 2012, just one year after the ZhuZhu Ponies. It is said that they were supposed to arrive in St. Louis, Missouri but instead immigrated to London. The Happy's The Happy's are similar to the ZhuZhu Puppies and ZhuZhu Kittens. They are a group of dogs and cats who originated in 2014. Unlike the ZhuZhu Puppies and ZhuZhu Kittens, The Happy's are trained to do certain tricks such as jumping through hoops and walking on tightropes. The Amazing Zhu's The Amazing Zhu's are a group of mice who also originated in 2014. They are considered to be cousins of the ZhuZhu Pets. Like The Happy's, the Amazing Zhu's are talented. However, they are known for doing magic tricks rather than stunts.Category:Characters Category:The Adventures of Carly Pressman & Friends Category:Miss Carly's Children Category:ZhuZhu Pets